opfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Corey Talbain
" All we're asking is for you guys to give up your ship and everything inside of it. If you don't comply, my friends and I will have to take it by force." ''-Corey D. Talbain as he is stealing a ship.'' Corey D. Talbain (コーリー･D･タルベイン Tarubein D. Cory) is a pirate that is not afraid of adventure and captain of the Silver Wind Pirates. Little does his crewmates know that he was once a slave. Appearance Before the timeskip, Corey has long, messy burnette hair that is kept in a ponytail. He wears a red leather jacket, maroon armored tasset, white poofy pants with a flame design, armored boots, and his signature headband. After the timeskip, Corey still has his red headband, but with leather braces, wears a black, longsleeved Gi with matching pants, a yellow and black haori with red dragon designs, and brown leather boots. In the Skyline War, Corey has a more powerfull apearance. He still dons his read headband, but, he wears a sleeveless red jacket accompainied by armored gauntlets and shoulder pads, with a black gi underneath. He also wears red armored pants with matching armor boots. In both however, Corey has a skinny, yet very toned physique. He carries around a seven foot zweihander, wearing it on his back. He also has a tatoo of a spear impaling a man, symbolizing that he was once a slave. Personality Corey is polite, spunky, and energetic during the pre-time skip. At the beginning of the time skip however, he becomes moody, depressed, and conflicted. He eventually works up to becoming his old self. In both however, he treats his crew like a family. When a crewmate or friend gets wounded, injured, or killed, he goes ballistic. His happy-go-lucky is now changed into a more violent, dark Corey. Abilities and Powers ﻿ Swordsman Corey is experienced in two handed sword combat. He doesn't remember how he learned the skills, but he uses them to an advantage. He deals out swift, but deadly strikes that can do some serious damage to the average man. Fighting Style (Sword) Corey's fighting style exploits the lightweight properties of the zweihander. His fighting style is similar to Cloud Strife's off of Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, providing him many acrobatic moves and using his agility along with his strength and haki to deal out many strikes. With his Devil Fruit however, it's a whole new playground. Martial Artist Corey will use hand to hand combat during his fights if needed, or by request. He is experienced in Judo and Shotokan Karate. Agility Corey is very agile in combat, and is not afraid to show it. He is very flexible, that means his back can bend to an extent. Corey also is very fast when it comes to running. But his relexes are his strongest point. Endurance No matter how many times he gets knocked down, whether it's by a fist, hammer, or cannon, he will get back up and continue fighting. He can last a pretty long time in battle before becoming fatigued. Strength Corey Talbain has enough strength to stop a bull from charging, punch through walls (even though he prefers slashing), lift objects twice his weight. Kenbunshoku Haki Corey has mastered this Haki, and is one of the only crew members to do so. Before timeskip, he can only sense eight hundred meters away. After the time skip, not only can he sense two miles away, but can some what predict the future. Busoshoku Haki Corey has is experienced in this Haki. He uses it in a few techniques of his. He usually uses it for his swords, but rarely uses it for armor. Devil Fruit Eating the Hito Hito no Mi Model: Demon at the age of eight, Corey was granted the rage of a demon, one of the varying affects of the Devil fruit also granting him the three infamous levels of the Demon. Before the timeskip he could hardly control it, causing him to go into a demon frenzy each time he's near death. Eventually, he learns to master level one, but could only remain in level two for only an hour. After the timeskip, Corey can maintain level two for hours on end, and can maintain level three for only a half hour. During the Skyline War however, Corey has gained mastery of the third level as well, using it to fight various people like Tristain Christoph. He can also combine it with the Soul Trigger to make him a very powerful, and dreadful force to be reckoned with. Will of D. As in Corey's name, he has the powerful Will of D. This grants him very incredible constitution and willpower, but doesn't grant him the Haoshoku Haki. He can survive almost anything. He's still killable, but it takes more then average means to kill him. Rokushiki At the Post Timeskip, Corey learns a few arts of Rokushiki. He only knows Soru, Rankyaku, Geppo, and Shingan. Soul Trigger While fighting Marcus with Senshi, Corey unlocks the ablity within him as he witnessed his crew and Senshi getting pummeled. This gives Corey a blue aura that surrounds his entire body. His Strength, endurance, and Speed are greatly enhanced and with the three levels of his devil fruit, increase it even more. With his Devil fruit powers and Soul Trigger engaged, Corey gains a White Aura, instead of a blue or red one. ﻿History Earlier Years Corey Talbain was the son of a former vice admiral and celestial dragon. His father added the "D", symbolizing the the will and tradition of Gol D. Roger. During the first four years of his life, Corey explored his island of Cydone, and was often by himself. One day though, Corey witnessed the death of his father and the capturing of his mother. He himself was also captured and sold to slavery, where for the next five years, live in torture and agony. Slavery Corey was eventually sold to a man. Unfortunatly, he was a very cruel man. There were days when he was worked to the bone, days when he starved, and days he was beaten. But no matter what, Corey still remained strong. But there will be a time where Corey will be able to escape this unbearable pain. Freedom and the Hito Hito no Mi. Corey, now eight years old, went to the market. He was sent to buy food for his master. To ensure he wouldn't escape, Corey was followed by a guard. He then looked at a very tall man with ragged, black hair. The young boy's stomach growled, and that's what caught the man's attention. He handed him a very strange gourd-like fruit and told him to eat it. Little did the boy know that this man was none other than Doldred D. Swift. Once he got back, Corey consumed the fruit, feeling a very strange and terrible taste, but his instincts told him to continue eating. Corey then passed out for a week, allowing the fruit to take hold. When he woke up, Corey stated on how he felt stronger and more determined to become free. The master got wind of this and, with a few guards hunted for the young boy. As soon as the found their slave, the master ordered the boy dead, thus the guards pulled out their batons. Corey then felt strange, yet angry. His body then moved on it's own, killing the guards with ease. Terrified, the master realized that the fruit he ate was none other then the Hito Hito no Mi Model: Demon. But before the old man could react, Corey thrusted his arm through his belly, then ripped off his master's head. It was finally over, Corey was now free. Days of Freedom Corey, along with all the other slaves left for their homes. They first made a stop to Lougetown for supplies. Just then, Corey heard of an execution. He, along with his fellow refugees headed towards the site. Remembering his face, Corey then shouted the execution to stop. He even went far as to chase them down. The young Corey then saw a teenage boy mourning the soon to be death of the man, which happened to be his father. After it was over, Corey then headed towards Cydone, where, after dealing with so many terrible things, broke down in tears. There, a pink haired girl came to see him. The crying boy told her his name and she revealed to be Leona Cross. At that point, they became best friends. Over the years, he trained and learned many sword styles along with Shotokan Karate and Judo. He also learned how to control a bit of his devil fruit allowing him to go level one for days on end at will. He also met two more people, the tough-as-nails Barret Eberstark and the womanizing swordsman Teven Cross. Tales of the Grand Line: The Silver Wind Pirates are formed One day, Corey heard many rumors and stories of the Grand Line. Interested and inspired, Corey started forming his crew. He managed to recruit Barret, Leona, Teven, and the beautiful rich girl Sherry Cromwell. He then looked desperatly for a ship. Then he found one, a World Government Naval Battleship. Corey, along with Barret and Teven, hijacked the ship and all of it's possessions. After putting up his Jolly Roger, the Silver Wind Pirates were ready to head off. Relationships Barret Eberstark Barret and him seem to be great friends, almost like brothers. They seem to get into petty competitions to see who would buy the other dinner, beer, or any other things that they desire. Teven Cross Corey's other best friend. They agree on many things about life and won't be afraid to discuss it either. Corey also considers him a brother. Leona Cross Closest friend he ever knew. He protects her with is life. This relationship can even blossum to be something bigger. With confessing his love to her before the timeskip and reunited after it, they become a lovely couple, showing great love for each other. Marcus Liore Marcus seems to know alot about him. Corey is hesitant to trust him, and even considers him an enemy. Roronoa Senshi Childhood friend and sister figure. When they were younger, before they became pirates, they started off on the wrong foot. But after spending a few days recovering and talking, they became great friends. During the Battle with Marcus in Fall Island, Corey has proven to be rather protective of her, going as far as taking a severe wound for her. Currently, he still has the feeling that he owes her. Gallery Tumblr lj5s1vXM0z1qg5s6co1 500.jpg|Corey's back without the tattoo Corey going into Demon mode.jpg|Corey going into Demon mode Corey Anime Opening.jpg|Corey in anime opening Corey about to fight Blade.jpg|Corey going to fight Blade Category:GZero945 Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Rokushiki User Category:Former Slave Category:Human Category:Will of D. Category:Pirate Category:Swordsman Category:Martial Artist Category:Haki User Category:Characters